


Trick Or Treat

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Halloween, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Grant never trick-or-treated on Halloween as children, and she convinces the others to go out with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Both Skye and Grant never got to trick-or-treat as children, something that deeply bothered her. So she started begging Coulson to take them out and wouldn’t back down since she really wanted to go out. “You’re twenty-nine,” he pointed out.

She glared at him. “So what? Grant and I were prohibited from certain stuff growing up and it’s time we make up for it. Please, Dad?” Skye batted her eyes at him until he heaved a sigh.

“Fine but only because it’s Jude’s first Halloween and I want to see him out in his Captain America picture. I should really send a picture to Steve,” Coulson replied excitedly. 

Bobbi and Lance chose that minute to stroll into the room with their sleeping six month old son. “Are you talking about our son’s Halloween costume again? Because Bobbi and I had other ideas.” Lance didn’t really give a shit but wanted to complain anyway.

“He’s an adorable Captain America, Lance. Besides, we can always dress him up in something cute next year, when he understands it more. You’re just in it for the candy,” his ex-wife/girlfriend accused. But her lips curled up into a smile she tried to hide.

Lance started protesting before realizing it was futile and just shrugged. “It’s the truth. All I care about are the sweets and so should you.”

Bobbi shook her head. “We’re sharing with everyone else. You don’t get all of it. Sorry, Hunter.”

He scowled at her before Jude’s eyes fluttered open and he giggled at the sight of his father. “Hey, buddy. You ready for tonight?” His only answer came in the form of his son gurgling and reaching out for Skye.

She scooped her nephew out of Bobbi’s arms and started babbling at him. “We’re going out trick-or-treating with you, hey Jude, and we’re going to have so much fun maybe you’ll actually sleep through the night and stop waking up your parents.”

Jude stuck a finger in his mouth but managed to wave at Grant, passing by on his way to the training room. He stopped dead in his tracks, however, just to talk to the baby. “Hey, kiddo. You excited to go out with your mom and dad?”

The baby stared at him before turning around and burying his head in Skye’s neck. She started rubbing his back and apologetically smiled at her boyfriend. “He’s in a mood today, apparently. Sorry, Uncle Grant.”

“Nothing wrong with that. You figure out what we’re going to do later yet?” Grant questioned, completely unaware of what lay ahead.

Skye nodded. “We’re going out trick-or-treating since we never got to as kids. We may be older now but fuck it. It’s time we got to have some fun.”

“But I don’t like sweets. And there’s other ways we can have fun,” he whined.

“For me? I’ll make it up to you later.” She stuck her lip out and started pouting.

“Not in front of the baby!” Coulson looked scandalized and they all started laughing. He took his job as grandfather pretty seriously and they all thought it was adorable (most of the time).

“Damn it, Skye, you know I can’t say no when you look at me like that. But we don’t exactly have costumes. What exactly are we going to do?” He pulled her in for a hug, careful not to smash Jude who surprisingly continued to sleep between them.

“Don’t worry about it because I have a plan.” And it shouldn’t be too hard to pull together once she let go of the baby but that wasn’t something Skye wanted to do right that minute. She was content as an aunt for now but hopefully that’d change someday.

Grant eyed his girlfriend warily. “Should I be scared?”

“Maybe…” 

“You want me to take him off your hands?” Bobbi didn’t mind Skye temporarily stealing her son but she didn’t want to bother her.

She shook her head. “Nah, I got this. You two go fuck if you want.”

“Skye!” 

Grant, Skye, Bobbi, and Lance all started laughing at Coulson’s scandalized tone. “I hope you know we’re seriously taking you on your offer, love.” Lance grabbed Bobbi’s hand and they hightailed it out of the kitchen like a bat out of hell.

Skye reluctantly handed Jude over to her father, kissed Grant, and then headed out about ten minutes later to figure out what she and her boyfriend were going to dress up as. Jemma ambushed her less than fifteen minutes later. “You’ve convinced Coulson to take you and Grant out trick-or-treating?”

“Yeah, why are you asking?”

Jemma snorted. “Because Fitz wants to go – of course – but he didn’t want to ask. Can we join you?”

“Sure, Jem. Might as well rope Trip, Mack, and May into this too.” They could just blame everyone going out on wanting to have fun with Jude and celebrate his first Halloween (they’re probably going to go all out for Christmas too but he deserves it since he’s the first baby in the family). 

“Great! We’ll go get ready!” Jemma waved at her and took off to go find the others so they could get ready.

Five hours later, Skye rushed out of her and Grant’s bedroom and went looking for her boyfriend, not shocked when she found him in the training room. “What’d you come up with, sweetheart?”

She bounced up and down and giggled before she whipped out his costume from behind her back. “Congratulations! You’re now a ghost!” She showed him the sheets she stole from the supply closet (Koenig would be pissed but she didn’t care) and the holes she cut into it. 

“Nice. Who are you going as?” Grant wasn’t as enthused about the holiday as his girlfriend was but as long as it made her happy, he’d happily go along with whatever Skye wanted.

“My mom. May’s one of the most important people in my life and I think she’ll love my choice.” 

He kissed her forehead. “She worships the ground you walk on so I’m pretty sure she’ll adore the fuck out of you choosing her as your costume.” 

Skye wrapped her arms around him and let go of the sheet. “She’s not the only one who worships the ground I walk on, apparently.” To this day she still didn’t understand how he loved her this much (at least it was in a healthier way now but they had all worked through a lot of issues to get to this point now. Nothing had been easy).

“Love you,” he murmured.

“Love you too, Grant. Now come on, we have to get ready and we are not getting distracted by sex this time.” She grabbed his hand and led him back to their bedroom.

Half an hour later, the entire group met up at the front door. “You’re Leia and Lance is Han?” asked an amused Trip.

Bobbi nodded but Lance just scowled. “I didn’t want to dress up at all but she convinced me to.”

Coulson snapped a few pictures of Jude in his Captain America costume and then wrapped his arm around Melinda’s shoulder. “We need more grandchildren.”

Jemma, Bobbi, and Skye all shook their heads. “Not happening for a long time. Sorry, Director.” Jemma didn’t want children yet – if ever – and was content working.

“I just had one so not happening for a few more years. Sorry about your luck.” 

“You were so horny when you were knocked up. I miss that.” Lance gasped when Bobbi punched his shoulder. “What is that for?”

“For being you, Hunter.” Bobbi was distracted when Jude started cooing in his shoulder and Coulson managed to snap a few more pictures. “Please stop blinding my baby. You can take more pictures when we come home.”

“Fine.” Coulson squeezed his wife’s hand and walked out with Melinda.

The first house they showed up at, the person who answered the door side-eyed Skye and Grant, something that pissed Melinda off. “Listen up – these two never had a childhood so you are going to let them take some candy or your house will suffer the consequences.” She’d do much more than egg it if these two didn’t get their way. She just wanted them both to be happy.

The woman stared at her terrified before placing the candy in the multiple buckets and then she closed the door behind them. “Thanks, Mom. Can always count on you to terrify people for me.”

Melinda ruffled Skye’s hair. “You’re welcome. And can I say you look like a pretty good me?” She wasn’t about to admit that she teared up upon seeing her daughter dressed as her. She hoped no one saw through her excusing herself to the bathroom for a few minutes.

“Can I eat all this tonight?” Fitz peered in his bucket hopefully.

“You’re going to get sick so no. Besides, you’ll want to save some,” Mack pointed out.

“He’s right, Fitz. Besides, we can just go out and buy our own candy.”

“I don’t know about all of you but I’m keeping my candy away from everyone.” Trip just wanted it all to himself since the others had their own.

“I feel stupid in this costume,” Grant muttered.

“You look cute and I’ll reward you for this later so stop complaining.” Skye wished she could kiss him but didn’t feel like it (especially dressed up as Melinda. That wouldn’t end well).

Coulson took yet another picture of Jude and grabbed his tiny hand when the baby aimed a glare in his direction. “Grandpa’s just excited, little one.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll calm down soon,” Melinda fake whispered and she lit up when the baby smiled at her.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Coulson told her.

“You’re already getting into my pants tonight so you don’t have to keep complimenting me.” She enjoyed the others groaning at the comment.

“Not an image I want in my head,” Skye complained.

“Okay, first of all, you and Ward have been caught how many times now? And we already have that image in our head because of the time May accidentally turned on the intercom in the bus. Never again.” Mack shuddered at the memory.

“You all need to be kinkier. Bobbi and I are and that’s why we were the first to have a kid,” Lance added. He groaned when Bobbi playfully whacked the back of his bed. “Watch what you’re doing!”

They visited a few more houses and everyone came back with a big haul of candy. “Maybe we should dump it and have one big giant pile,” Trip suggested.

Fitz scoffed. “No.”

“You just don’t want to share. At least we had fun tonight.” Jemma looked over at Bobbi and Lance to see what Jude was up to and wasn’t surprised to see the baby fast asleep.

Grant pulled a Ring Pop out of his bucket and unwrapped it. “People actually eat these?” he questioned skeptically.

“They’re good. You’ll, um… love them,” Fitz told him.

“You going to eat it or hand that over to one of us?” Skye was completely unprepared for what her boyfriend did next (as was everyone else).

Grant got down on one knee and held the Ring Pop up. “We love each other and have been together for a while. I want to spend forever with you if you’d let me. Skye, you helped keep me afloat sometimes when I thought I’d never get better. You’re it for me, sweetheart. We’ve seen the worst and made it past all of that. Will you marry me, Skye?”

She choked on a sob and could only nod. His face lit up as he slipped the Ring Pop on her finger. “Yes!” Skye finally shouted when she found her voice again.

He planted kisses all over her face. “Thank you.”

Skye admired her “ring” and contemplated if she should start eating it. “I am going to get a real ring soon, though, right?” 

Grant chuckled. “The real one’s hidden in our drawer, just waiting for the perfect time, but I didn’t have the patience to wait any longer.” He pulled her into his arms and they stood like that for about five minutes before they were interrupted.

Their family descended on them with hugs and congratulations. All in all, Skye and Grant’s first Halloween trick-or-treating had gone better than expected and neither could wait for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Not wanting to wait, they ended up marrying on New Year’s Eve, shortly before midnight. And needless to say, Jude didn’t have to wait long for a playmate. 

Their family would make sure Skye and Grant got to have fun and enjoy life to make up for their shitty childhoods. They both deserved it.


End file.
